The present invention relates to a rotor, a stator and a motor.
A rotor of a so-called Lundell type structure is a known rotor used for a motor. The rotor of the Lundell type structure has a pair of rotor cores and a field magnet placed between the pair of rotor cores in an axial direction of the rotor. Each of the rotor cores includes a disk-shaped core base and a plurality of claw-shaped magnetic poles arranged on an outer periphery of the core base. The pair of rotor cores are combined with each other such that the claw-shaped magnetic poles are alternately arranged in a circumferential direction of the rotor. The claw-shaped magnetic poles alternately function as north poles and south poles. For example, a rotor of a Lundell type structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-43749 is of a two-part structure using two sets of rotor structures each including a pair of rotor cores and a field magnet.
The rotor of the Lundell type structure has room for improvement in terms of higher output and assembling properties.